Ryan and Spyder
Ryan and Spyder is the friendship pairing between Ryan Walker and Spyder. Background They are best friends. The two of them both like having fun when it's not always necessary, unlike their other friend Harris, and have shown to care about each other. Moments Season 1 Let's Call It MECH-X4! * Ryan chose Spyder's way of thinking on multiple occasions. Let's Get Some Air! * Ryan (and the others) apologized for being so hard on Spyder. * Ryan still wears the "Save Spyder" t-shirt that supported the crowdfunding campaign to fix Spyder's leg. Let's Open The Monster Heart! * They were playing a hockey game against each other at the start of the episode. * Ryan and Spyder (and Mark) wrestled for the phone. Let's Be Idiots! * Ryan told Spyder (and Harris) that he got a trick that would guarantee to beat Jimmy Wilson. * Spyder was filming Ryan do tricks on his skateboard. * They fought the upgraded Jaguasaur in Mech-X4. Let's Survive in the Woods! * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris) were going camping. * Park Ranger Jeff took Ryan and Spyder's (with Harris') phones. * When Harris disappeared, Ryan and Spyder went to look for him. * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris) cycled to the Abandoned Ferry to save Mark but they were too late. Let's Get Our Robot Back! * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris) went to Leo's caravan. * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris) next went to Project Starry Night Headquarters. * Ryan and Spyder (along with Harris) found Mark and Mech-X4. * Ryan and Spyder (also Harris and Mark) defeated the upgraded Jaguasaur. Let's Get the Big Bad! * When Ryan brought Grey on Mech-X4, Spyder (with Harris and Mark) didn't trust Grey inside Mech-X4. * Ryan and Spyder (also Harris and Mark) helped Grey fight off Morris and Seth's henchmen, led by Morris. * After they defeated Morris, Ryan and Spyder (with Harris and Mark, as well as Grey) tracked the Mastermind's location. * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris and Mark) defeated Clawboon. Let's Deal with Our Stuff! * Ryan talked with Spyder (and Harris) about finding out he's adopted. * Spyder (and Harris) noticed that Ryan's technopathy was glitching. * Spyder (and Harris) advised Ryan to tell Mark before things could get any worse. Let's Get Some Answers! * Ryan told Spyder (and Harris) that Mark was acting differently. * Ryan and Spyder (also Harris) got driven by Mark to Mech-X3. Let's Go Clubbing! * Ryan and Spyder bumped into a student wearing a Mech-X4 outfit. * Ryan and Spyder found out there was a fan club. * Ryan and Spyder hanged out at the fan club until Dane kicked them out. * After Ryan and Spyder called Dane, they wanted to make Dane pay for what he did. * Ryan and Spyder used Mech-X4 to make him pay for what he did and so he could get the other varsities out of the fan club as well. * Ryan and Spyder locked Dane in the storage room. * Ryan and Spyder was driven by Mark to Mech-X4. * Ryan and Spyder used the Plasma Blast and the Grappling Grip to destroy Harris and Veracity's project. Let's Get Leo! * Ryan and Spyder (also with Mark) went to save Leo. * Ryan and Spyder (along with Mark) passed out when they hit one of the mines. * Spyder encouraged Ryan when Ryan doubted himself. Let's Dig Deep! * Spyder surprised Ryan (with Harris and Mark) when he shapeshifted into Seth. Let's Destroy Some Ooze! * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris) were looking for the center point for where the ooze under the Bay City High was. * Ryan and Spyder (among Harris and Mark) were going to plant the antidote for the ooze under the school. * Ryan and Spyder (besides Harris and Mark) received attacks from Chameleo Wasp. Let's End This! Part One * Ryan and Spyder spotted a missile, which was from the military, on Mech-X4. * When Ryan doubted himself that he wasn't supposed to be technopath, Spyder (and Leo) convinced him he was the right person. Let's End This! Part Two * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris and Mark) fought the monster Seth was in. * After they defeated Seth, Ryan and Spyder (with Harris and Mark) were watching Cassie's video on the head of Mech-X4. Season 2 Versus The New Evil * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris and Mark) fought Chameleo Wasp and defeated it. * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris and Mark) got detention by Principal Dent. * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris and Mark) were watching over the military so none of their enemies steal the ooze. Versus The Deep * Ryan and Spyder (with Mark) went to find out more info about Ryan. * Ryan and Spyder (with Mark) dealt with Morris and his helpers. * After their battle with Morris, Ryan and Spyder (with Mark) got back to Mech-X4 to fight Insectashark, who was underwater. Versus The Outbreak * Spyder visited Ryan at the gym. * Spyder told Ryan that it was cheating when he gave Mark Gravity Shoes. * Ryan and Spyder (also with Harris and Mark) fought off the infected students. * Ryan and Spyder used the Cold Cannon on the whole school. Versus Harper's Ghost * Ryan told Spyder (and Harris) he thought he saw Seth. * Ryan and Spyder went to get Seth from Grey. * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris and Mark, including Seth) fought Arachno-Rhino. Versus The Mountain * Spyder (and Harris) helped Ryan get to Randall Anthony. * Spyder (and Harris) told Ryan that the mountain was collapsing. * When Ryan and Spyder (with Harris) got back to Bay City, they saw that the power in Bay City was going haywire. Versus The Dark Night * Spyder (and Harris) went to Veracity's house whilst Ryan (and Mark) checked the Power Plant. * When Spyder (and Harris) got back from Veracity's house, Spyder and Ryan (with Harris and Mark) followed the monster, which led them to Grey and a new enemy, Traeger. Versus Traeger * Harris and Leo told Ryan and Spyder that they have built a new weapon that could possibly destroy Traeger. * Ryan and Spyder (with Mark and Harris) went to the Secret Government Weapons Facility to find Traeger. * Ryan and Spyder (with Harris) fought Traeger in Mech-X4 but he was too powerful. Versus Velocity and Veracity * Ryan and Spyder (with Mark and Veracity) were practicing battling Traeger with Harris' simulation. * When the flight test failed, Ryan and Spyder used the Grappling Grip to stop Mech-X4 moving. Versus The Arctic * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan, Harris and Veracity) fought Traeger in the sky. Similarites and Differences Similarites * Ryan and Spyder both go to the same school. * Ryan and Spyder are both in there Mech-X4 Team. Differences * Ryan has a power, Spyder doesn't. Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Ryan Category:Pairings with Spyder Category:Friendships